The Today that They Strive to Protect
by 322n
Summary: After defeating Evolt, they've finally paved the way to a future of Love and Peace for the New World with their sacrifices. But what about Banjo? What about Sento? What ending do they get, for two people that do not belong to the new world?
1. Prologue

**Note: This starts after Kamen Rider Build: Final Stage and before Episode 49 of the Build Series, The Tomorrow Build Will Create according to the Build Timeline. In the RWBY timeline, it starts before Episode 1 of RWBY, volume 1. Also, spoilers for the Kamen Rider Build Series ahead. **

**Prologue: The World that Cross-Z finds himself in**

"W..What the..." Banjo groans, trying to get up. There is a single feeling threatening to overwhelm him right now, the pain being just as bad as when he'd been struck with a finisher by Evolt back then. What the hell happened? They were fighting Evolt then... right! They were forced to find the lost bottles to complete the merging of worlds, but also at the same time, causing Evolt to revive once more after he was defeated. A final struggle ended with them winning after Sento and he were forced to use the Cross-Z Build form once more, alongside Grease Blizzard and Prime Rogue for Kazumi and Gentoku respectively. Sure, it was one hell of a battle. That guy was one hell of a tough nut to kill, but at least they won, right? But where is he now?

"Sento?" He calls out weakly, as the feeling of pain finally begins to subside. No response. Wait. Is he in a forest? He notices the vast expense of lush green trees, slowly getting up. On the ground is the Dragon Evol-Bottle and the Dragon Full-bottle, which he picks up. Good. For some reason, his body is still on high alert, subconsciously, as if there is a threat that is around, besides Evolt. But what can possibly threaten him? The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle is on the floor as well as the Cross-Z Dragon. But no sign of his Build Driver. How is he supposed to transform then? He sighs in frustration as he pockets everything except for the Dragon Evol-Bottle and the Dragon Full-bottle.

His hearing picks up a low growl and his instincts as a fighter kick in, immediately shifting himself into a boxing stance while grasping each bottle in each hand. "Who's there?!" He shouts. Soon enough, the source of the growl reveals itself. What the hell? Banjo tries to figure out what he's looking at right now. It looks like a wolf, but the wolf-like creature is completely black, save for a white mask on its face with red markings on it. Then more low growls, as several other of the same creatures appear.

So, a fight, huh? Well, he's currently able to fight, for now, that much is for sure. His . His strength is something that he's always been proud of. Pair that with the boxing skills that he managed to train up from professional fighting and fighting as a Kamen Rider, it makes for quite possibly and dare he say it, a Best Match. "Come get some!" He roars. A creature leaps towards him, and he punches with an uppercut to its underside with a shout. "ORYA!" A blue burst appears, as the creature is knocked back. Another one pounces on him and he aims as the mask this time. "ORYA!" It shatters on impact, with the creature's body dissolving into nothing. So the mask is the weak point? Banjou grins. This should be easy. They may have the numbers advantage, but their attack patterns are quite easy to tell. The only weapons they have are their claws and razor sharp teeth, which he can dodge with ease.

"I feel unbeatable at this moment!" He declares as another of these creatures bites the dust. There's no way he's going to lose. Soon enough, he's shattered almost all of the masks, resulting in seven of those dead creatures, leaving only an eighth. This one seems slightly stronger than the others, with a bigger body than the other ones. Is it the alpha? "Come and get some!" The alpha pounces, and he dodges to the side before slamming his fist into the alpha's mask with a powerful left hook. The alpha is sent flying back, as cracks begin to form on the mask. Then it all shatters, as it dies with a small, pathetic whine. Easy. It was barely a walk in the park, compared to the Lost Smash and Evolt. Especially the latter, who had been such a powerful opponent. His instinct, however, still remains on guard, despite the fact that every enemy was gone. Then, in his mind, it clicks. "Who's there?!"

"That was quite the performance." Someone steps out from the shadows. A woman. Her features and attire are certainly not Japanese, and he has to admit, she's quite pretty for a foreigner. However, the manner that she speaks it is quite odd.

"Who are you?" And his voice sounds weird too. But it doesn't matter right now.

"I'm Professor Glynda Goodwitch, of Beacon Academy. Who are you? Where did you come from? And why do you have such severe injuries?" She sounds quite monotone as if she's used to this kind of thing.

Banjou sighs. "I'm Banjou Ryuga. As for where I'm from..." Then he realizes something. He might not be on Earth. His Earth got merged with another one, so where did he even end up? Time to pull a Sento. "I'm not sure. I don't remember too much. Maybe it'll come back to me later. For my injuries... I think I was fighting? Then I don't remember."

"So you're either amnesiac or PTSD?" He blinks at the two terms. What did that mean? Oh right, Sento's condition was the first one. The annoying guy did mention it a few times. But what about the other one?

"Yes, I think?" He hesitates. "So where are we?"

"We're in the Emerald Forest, not too far off from Beacon Academy. How did you e- Right." She mutters that last part to herself. "Come, I'll bring you back to the Academy to be treated since it doesn't look like you have Aura to heal yourself."

"What's Aura?" He instantly responds, having never actually heard of the term before.

"To put it simply, think of it as a manifestation of the soul. It acts as a shield and you can heal from it." She explains as they slowly make their way back to wherever this Beacon Academy is. Damm, that sounds nice. If they had that back when Evolt was fighting, it would have been so helpful. Evolt. That name brought nothing but rage to the forefront of his mind. It was because of Evolt that caused his fiancee to die. Evolt also forced Kazumi to use Grease Blizzard, extinguishing his life. Evolt killed Gentoku, who could have helped restore the country back then. It was because of that damm bastard that he'd been experimented on, and framed for murder. It was because of him that this entire thing happened. He unknowingly smashed his fist into the nearby tree, causing the said tree to collapse somehow. Right, he was still clutching the Dragon Evol-Bottle and Full-Bottle. "What are you doing?! Calm yourself at once!" She hisses, as if afraid of something.

A loud screech resounds, causing him to look up. It looks like another of those creatures, except this time it's a giant bird with a white face mask. It was probably big enough to rival the size of the cafe, maybe even slightly bigger. Since when could birds grow that big?! "What the act-"

"Look what you've done! You've attracted the Grimm with your negative emotions!" Wait, so those things were attracted by his anger and frustration? Damm, no time to think. He readies himself in a fighting stance, ready to fight. He sees trees being felled in front of him, and a scorpion-like Grimm, as she calls them, bursts out of the forest and into the clearing. "I can fight them, but I'm not sure if I can protect you until backup arrives. The Nevermore and the Deathstalker are worst possible opponents I could face. And they're probably a century old." She takes a riding crop out from the boot of her right leg?

"Damm, if only I had my Driver..."

"What does it look like?" He blinks. Did the lady manage to find it? "What. Does. It. Look. Like." She repeats herself, pausing after each word. Damm, she must be quite fed up or something to be like that.

"It's got a crank, and two slots to place these bottles in." He quickly identifies two unique traits of the Driver.

"Is it that thing?" She pulls out his Build Driver out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you keep it, lady?" He's curious, he isn't going to lie. She doesn't have a pocket or anything behind her back, from the looks of it. He takes the Build Driver. Good. He can probably fight the aerial opponent with the Beat Closer. The Deathstalker, as she calls it, should be a piece of cake as well now.

"Don't ask. What do you need to do with it?" She sharply retorts. Damm.

"Stand back." He instructs, placing the Driver on his waist, the belt appearing and securing itself on his waist. Glynda moves back a few metres, looking somewhat unsure. Pulling out the Cross-Z Dragon, he keeps the Dragon Evoll-Bottle, opting to go with the Evol-Bottle. Shaking the bottle a few times, he twists the cap and pushes it into the Dragon, pushing up its head and tail, before pushing it down onto the Build Driver. **"Cross-Z Dragon!" **The familiar sound rings out from the driver.

He grasps the crank of the Build Driver a few times and tube structures begin to appear, forming what appears to be half of a body suit in front and behind him, with a dragon at the side thanks to the essence of the bottle. As the structures solidify, he shifts into a stance. **"Are you ready?"**

"HENSHIN!" He declares, shifts to a standing position. The two halves of the suit smash into him, before the dragon part swings to behind him, covering him. Steam is let out, as the belt makes another announcement. **"Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!"**

"What is this?" Glynda at the side cannot help but be astonished. Odd, do they not know the existence of Kamen Riders?

"I feel unbeatable at this moment!" He declares, charging at the scorpion creature.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Glynda tries to move him with her telekinesis. It is successful for a moment, before he someone manages to shrug off her semblance. How? Still, she has little time to be distracted, as the Nevermore begins it's descent, swooping down on her. Then she hears a loud shout.

"ORYA!" He sends the Deathstalker flying with a single punch. "See, I'm fine. You don't have to try and hold me back or anything." He calls out to her. The lady had tried to use something to stop him, he could feel that much. But it clearly couldn't, since he broke through with ease. Meh, it doesn't matter. He's definitely going to wipe the floor with this scorpion creature. This thing's pretty weak when he's in his base form though, which is pretty surprising considering the fact that it's just his base form. Then again, he did beat up Night Rogue and Blood Stark with ease back then. He turns the crank a few times, causing the Beat Closer to form in front of him. He quickly channels the power of the Dragon Full-Bottle into the sword and pulls the handle once. **"Special Tune! Hippare! Smash Slash!"**

The sword is wreathed in flames , causing Glynda to once again take her eyes off her opponent and he charges at the scorpion thing, slashing through it as he runs past it. It cuts through the scorpion like butter, causing an explosion to happen. Damm, it was that weak? It couldn't even take a single finisher from the Beat Closer. Now for the bird.

Glynda appears to be somewhat struggling, as she is somehow uprooting trees and aiming them at the Nevermore while using her whip to hit it whenever it got close enough. However, her attacks do not seem to do much as the trees miss due to its flying speed. "Do you think you can keep that thing grounded for a bit?" He asks the blonde, who shakes her head. Alright then. It seems like he'll have to do another finisher attack. He turns the crank a few more times, summoning a blue and orange oriental style dragon to fly and stay on the spot behind him. **"Ready, Go! Dragonic Finish!" **He charges for a second, before leaping up and performing a roundhouse kick as the dragon shoots him with a blast of fire, propelling him into the sky and into the bird. For some reason, the bird chooses to fly towards him, an ear-piercing screech conveying its intent to kill him. For some reason, he feels like shouting a name for his attack. No time to think. "Rider Kick!" He roars, as his foot comes into contact with the bird's head.

Then it explodes into fire, as the bird is knocked down, being burnt while dissolving into nothingness. He drops back down to the ground, pulling out Cross-Z Dragon. "That was pretty easy." He calls out, as the suit dematerializes, revealing his still injured self. "Now, can I get that treatment that you spoke of?" She nods dumbly, leading the way back once more.

_Beacon Academy, Office_

"So, you're Banjou Ryuga? And you don't know where you're from?" He nods at the Headmaster's question. He'd been given a treatment whatever they called Aura healing, which was making use of aura to heal his injuries at a rapid pace, which was pretty sweet, not going to lie. Although, they'd found the Nebula Gas within his body, which he temporarily brushed it off saying it was harmless, even though the doctor said that although they did not know what it was, it was in such a high concentration that it should have been fatal. Well, gotta thank his Evolt genes for that, huh? Then he'd been asked to come here, and that's his current situation, currently talking to the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Yeah." Still, having to maintain the charade of not knowing is kind of hard.

"And you have quite sharp instincts as well as strength in spades even though you don't have your aura unlocked." He nods his head once more. "Well, I'm not too sure what to do with you. You see, your clothes indicate that you come from one of the four cities and not a village, yet I am unable to find any records of your name despite having sifted through the entire Vale database. The only other possible place would be Atlas, but I doubt they have your records too. So, are you willing to tell me about yourself?" Did the old man just see through his lie? Damm it, he has to make up something quick. "Or, it's entirely possible that you come from a more modern village that was destroyed."

"Yes. I've been traveling from place to place and I stole the clothes, so yeah." He fibs, somehow.

"Now. According to the report, you used some sort of belt device to transform. May I know about that?" So they don't have Kamen Riders? This is going to be...quite the issue to resolve.

"It was a gift from a friend. I don't know whether he's still alive or not." The words are the truth. He thinks of when Sento gave him the belt and the dragon back then, and what it took for him to transform. Good times, huh?

"I see. We all do what's necessary for survival. Now, I see that you are a pretty good hand to hand fighter."

"Yes. I used to fight a lot professionally. Why the sudden curiosity?" Banjou still doesn't see where this is going. The old man seems to be speaking in circles.

"Are you interested in teaching hand to hand combat? Our students tend to rely far too much on their own weapons and don't seem to consider the possibility that their weapons might be lost to them during combat." His eyes widen. It's quite the offer, to be honest. He'll be able to settle down in this new world pretty quickly and the school might pay a lot and even give him refuge, something that he urgently needs.

"Headmaster! What do you mean by this?" He hears Glynda protesting. It is probably natural for her to do so since she has seen firsthand what the person can do.

"I mean what I said. Our students rely far too much on their weapons. So, Mr Banjo. Will you accept our offer?" There's no point in turning it down.

"I will."

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, Professor Ryuga Banjo."

**A/N:**** So guys, this is something that I've thought up of after finishing Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z. It was a good KR series and the merging of worlds and Banjo and Sento not "belonging" to the new world gave me this idea. What if, the riders were rejected by that new world, so they were sent to one that doesn't reject them? And here we are, in RWBY because why not? **

**It's first of all, an idea that I think is better than using Decade as a bridge to the world(No hate to this idea, just that it's kind of overused). Admittedly, I'm using the hired into Beacon cliche, so yeah, sorry about this part. Secondly, it will be pretty funny to see how Sento and Banjo adapt to this world. So yeah. Oh and btw, the Build Riders are kind of overpowered in this world, if you ask me. Especially since Cross-Z's stats in his base form are already pretty strong. I mean, 27.6 tons of punching power, 33.7 tons of kicking power, able to jump higher than Sento's Rabbit Tank form? (Better than almost all of Drive's Type Tridoron form's stats btw) Yeah, you get the idea. They won't transform as much, but yeah. It's more of them adapting, although they will be fighting in the suits of course from time to time. **

**Also, my updating schedule's gonna be pretty weird from here on out. I might update a different story each time and I'm not sure when I'll be updating. Might take 2 weeks, a day or several months. So yeah, I hope you guys can actually stay patient because life's honestly tough and we all have our own. **

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you guys think that there's room for improvement or any requests that you want! Some requests will be considered. Feel free to PM me if you want. Absurd requests are obviously not allowed and dun flame. I am only an amateur at this shit.**

**On that note, peace out people!**

**322n**

**_Songs: These are songs from Kamen Rider Build_**

**Be The One(theme song)**

**Ready Go!(Theme for RabbitRabbit/TankTank) **

**Burning My Soul(Theme for Cross-Z Magma)**

**Evolution(Theme for Kamen Rider Evol)**

**Build Up(Theme for Genius) **

**Law of the Victory(Theme for when Build, Cross-Z, Grease and Rogue fight together). **


	2. The First Day & Stranded

**Responding to reviews 101**

**adislt: This is going to be more of how they adapt to the world kind of thing, although I can't guarantee about villains not appearing. No yaoi definitely, that's for sure.**

**Lord Kougane: Yes, it is not used in the series. But he uses Prime Rogue in the events of Kamen Rider Build: Last Stage. It's a stage show and you can go look for it if you wish. Basically, they have to defeat Evolt one last time because they need to complete the merging of worlds proper. I won't be making Sento and Banjo solve every problem, that isn't going to happen. Guiding would be more of the correct term, I guess** **for Banjo at least. As for Sento, I'm going to put him in another situation. **

**GXY-2013: I was thinking of that at first. But then if you think about it, it makes for not as long of a story and a bit lackluster since you're taking away the growth of RWBY in Volume 1 and 2.**

**OmaZi-O: That is the point. It's pretty ironic, given how he's pretty much the furthest thing from a professor. Plus, there's another reason why I'm doing this. I got something planned.**

_Lounge, Beacon Academy_

"So you're the new Hand-to-Hand combat instructor? And quite a young one too! My, I think it's high time we have one! Back when I was young..." Banjo sighs. The newly introduced Professor Peter Port likes to really talk, huh? He hasn't met another guy who could talk as much as Sento when someone compliments him. He takes another long look at the book in his hands, titled History of Remnant. Except there's one problem. It's definitely rare for him to be reading, but he's realized something else as he is reading the book. Throughout the reading of the book so far, he's also been forced to come with certain things, but that's a tale for another time.

The words on the book are not in any form of the Japanese language. Instead, they appear to be English. As for how he knows that? Unfortunately, Banjo does not have an answer, only a theory. but still a likely one. Perhaps when Sento and he became Cross-Z Build(seriously, why the hell did the two of them have to be fused for that form anyway), he'd been infected by some of Sento's genius, resulting in him in being able to understand more things. Well, Sento does know English. That much he knows. And now apparently Banjo can also read it. Somehow. He's going to take it though since he's going to need it anyway. Especially when he's going to be teaching a bunch of teenagers about hand to hand combat.

"So, have you awakened your aura? I heard from Professor Goodwitch that you haven't done so yet." He shakes his head. Does he even have Aura? Then again, that woman did mention that Aura was a manifestation of the soul. Should he try?

"Do you mind helping me to awaken it?" Might as well. There's no harm in not trying.

"Of course, my fellow professor. Give me a moment." Professor Port clears his throat, before reciting some sort of chant. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

As Professor Port finishes up the chant, he feels some sort of strange feeling overwhelming his senses. Hell, it feels pretty damm good. Wait, is he glowing? He seems to be glowing a light blue, similar to the color of the Cross-Z Dragon summon. "You've got quite the Aura reserve, young man. You make an old man like me jealous."

"T-" Then the pain sets in. "What the?" He manages to gasps out, as he feels his entire body wracked in pain once more.

"Professor Banjo! Are you alright?" His fellow professor begins to panic. Why is it like this? Then Banjo realizes why. There are only two reasons. Either Evolt, that sneaky bastard, had somehow re-entered his body and was lying dormant, or his Aura was clashing with the Nebula Gas, as the Nebula Gas can be considered to be something that's harmful to the body depending on who it is and the dosage. The former shouldn't be possible, especially since the Love and Peace Finisher was strong enough to eliminate members of the Blood Tribe, so Evolt shouldn't be an exception. Then a second later, the pain is away like it never happened in the first place.

"I'm alright, I think. What the hell?" He murmurs. Is his body out trying to kill him or something?

"I think you should go to the doctor and have him check you up. We've only got an hour before the students who are participating in initiation arrives and we can't have you collapsing on your own." Oh right, tomorrow's initiation. The Headmaster, when hiring him, had neglected to inform him that there were only four days until new students would be accepted when he agreed to the offer. How is he supposed to come up with a lesson plan, anyway? Because of the short time frame, he'd been visiting the library quite often over the last two days. So far, he's managed to read up on Grimm, Aura and figured out how the Beacon system works. It's quite the mental task, but he's managed to somehow make it work.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me collapsing."

"Are you sure, Professor Banjo?" That title makes him blink for a second. After all, that title is probably more suited for Sento than him. To think he's being called a Professor because he's going to be teaching teenagers how to fight.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have to go and plan my lesson now." He quickly makes an excuse to leave, fully knowing that the Professor will ramble on if he doesn't leave soon.

"Very well then, Professor Banjo. I will see you sometime later." Both him and Professor Port leave the lounge room, taking their own separate routes. For Banjo, as much as he wants to finish the book, he doesn't really have too much time. Banjo finds himself sitting at a bench somewhere, not too far away from where the planes, which they actually call bullheads, land. He knows where the auditorium is, so he can make his way there later. He needs to plan the schedule of his lesson and figure out how good or bad students are with hand to hand combat. What would exactly be a good way to start?

Right, didn't he fight a few Grimm barehanded back when he first arrived in Remnant? If the Emerald Forest is considered part of the territory that falls under the jurisdiction of Beacon Academy, then there should be some way of the fight having been recorded. He'll have to ask the Headmaster about it later since Ozpin is no doubt preparing to welcome the initiates to Beacon Academy. A pity Sento isn't here to mess with him. Sento's pretty good with hand to hand combat too, although he uses weapons more.

Wait. There are still too many things amiss. For example, why is the Dragon Full-Bottle still present? That particular bottle should have been gone, replaced by the Evolt's Dragon Evol-Bottle. But with the two bottles, he now has access to both Cross-Z Dragon and the Great Cross-Z Dragon forms, should he ever need it. He also has the Magma Knuckle and the Dragon Magma Full-Bottle, stored in his new personal dorm room that he got, as a perk for being a Professor at Beacon Academy. As for the Beat Closer, he decided that it was best that he keep it manifested rather than storing it in the Build Driver, to raise lesser questions about why he has to use his Driver to get his weapon.

And then there's Sento. As much as he's annoying, Sento is admittedly the brains of the two. Without him, he wouldn't have gotten the Build Driver and be able to become a Kamen Rider thanks to him developing the Cross-Z Dragon. It was Sento, who allowed him to understand what it means to be a Kamen Rider. It was also Sento who'd developed the Sclash Driver to completion, the Dragon Magma Full-Bottle, and the Magma Knuckle. Just where is Sento?

A loud sneeze, followed by an explosion interrupts his thoughts, causing him to be on full alert almost instantly. His eyes quickly find where the explosion occurred and the victims, two girls covered in black soot from the explosion. Was it because of the Dust that he read of? That is most likely the case. "Unbelievable! This is the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white-haired girl brushes off the soot on herself, complaining as she does so. Right, he'd better go and settle things there quickly before the situation goes out of control.

"I'm really, really sorry!" The other girl, wearing some sort of caped hoody responds. The white-haired girl is about to say something, but he quickly steps in.

"Right, that's enough from you. She's apologized already, so don't go on ranting anymore than you have to. Plus, the fact "

"And who might you be?" She frowns at him. Well, time to flex a bit of his authority. She's probably one of the students who are going to take the initiation.

"I'm Professor Banjo Ryuga, the new Hand to Hand combat instructor at Beacon." He takes a look at the dainty hands of the girls. It's clear that she's never done any sort of hand to hand combat. Her hands are too smooth as if she's only handled a weapon with a smooth grip before.

"Oh, my apologies. I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Banjo sighs. She's certainly quite a two-faced person. Unfortunately for her, she pales in comparison to Evolt, who is truly a master of being two-faced. After all, you can't do any better than allying with the enemy, before destroying the alliance and said enemy and become another enemy by yourself.

"Your status is not going to matter in my class. Only how well you do matters." He makes his stand, lest they think he's a pushover. Honestly, this Weiss Schnee isn't probably going to do very well in the practical part of his class. Probably only the theory part. The same can be said for the other girl. Well, he can see why Ozpin wanted him to teach hand to hand combat. If these girls are a representation of the student body, he's going to have a whole lot of work cut out for him. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Ruby Rose!" Her personality is quite cheerful, that's his first impression. Well, she certainly has some enthusiasm, although whether she can do well in his class remains to be seen.

"I see. You two should head to the auditorium now, you've got probably another twenty minutes to make your way there." He walks off, noticing another girl behind those two. Well, time to head to the auditorium. Glynda's probably going to scold him if he doesn't arrive early. Still, one final lingering thought stays at the back of his head.

Where is Sento? Maybe he should ask the Headmaster to keep an eye out of something.

Sento's POV

_Somewhere on the outskirts of Atlas_

"Where am I?" It's freezing! And he isn't even dressed for winter, despite wearing a trench coat with a shirt and underneath it. He quickly scans the ground. The Full-Bottles are scattered all around, as well as the Genius Fullbottle and the RabbitTank Sparkling FullBottle. The Hazard Trigger's also on the ground, right next to the The white Pandora panel, along with the ten Lost Bottles is also present thankfully. After all, that single panel can cause the merger of worlds with the Lost Bottles. The Build Driver is still fastened onto his waist and he can still feel some pain from when they were fighting Evolt. Thank god for the Cross-Z Build form, or they would have never been able to defeat that guy. He quickly picks up every single FullBottle he can find, while counting them to make sure that there is nothing missing.

Thankfully, his trench coat has pockets deep enough to store every single FullBottle, except that from what he's counted, he's missing a single one. The Dragon FullBottle. That means that Banjo has to be somewhere near, right? And where is he exactly in? "Banjo?" He tries calling out. No luck. Then he realizes the more pressing issue. Where is he? He can't have been possibly ditched in the forests of Europe or something, right? But it's a possibility, given how there might be temporal fluctuations that can result in time passing by fast and tossing him out in a different location. He pulls out the Build Phone from his trench coat, attempting to search for some sort of connection. No good. He's most likely in a deserted place that has no satellites. He should probably change the phone into its bike form and start roaming around.

Well, at least he's got a mode of transport. Shaking the Lion FullBottle, he twists the cap and inserts it into the phone. **"Build Change!" **Sure enough, it changes from a phone into a bike. Time to ride around and find some sort of civilization real quick. He's probably going to feel the onset of Hypothermia so-

"Wait. What am I doing?! I have all the FullBottles with me!" He's actually dumb. He could have done this earlier and kill two birds in one stone. Taking out the Lion FullBottle, the bike reverts back into a smartphone and he keeps it. The Build Driver is still on his waist. Pulling out a red FullBottle with the image of a Phoenix etched on it, as well as a grey one that has some sort of robot etched on it, he shakes them rapidly, before proceeding to twist the cap.

**"Phoenix! Robot! Best Match!" **He turns the crank rapidly several times, causing transparent tubes to form along with a structure that resembles half a body each to his front and back with a blue base holding it down. One half is then filled with a red colour substance that solidifies, the other a black with touches of grey that solidifies as well. **"Are you ready?" **

"Henshin!" Shifting from a fighting stance, he moves to a normal standing posture as the two parts of the suit cover him.

**"Fujimi no Heki! PhoenixRobo! Yeahhh!" **Half of his body is covered by the red portion of the suit, the other covered by the black part. His left hand is equipped with the Demolition One, while useful when he needs raw power, which isn't exactly what he needs right now. The point of this transformation was for the Phoenix part, which gives him the Flame Reviver for his right arm and the Imperial Wings on his back, granting him pyrokinetic and flight abilities respectively. With this Best Match, he can not only fight off any potential threat if he has to but also scour the area with an aerial view for Banjo and any sort of civilization while also providing himself with a source of warmth to prevent the onset of hypothermia. However, he doubts that finding Banjo is going to be this simple since the temporal fluctuation could have just tossed the musclehead out anywhere, just like Sento. His best bet now is to establish some sort of connection and find out where he is, before performing any other action.

Time to fly. His body, with his current Hazard level, should be able to withstand flying around for quite a while. With a leap, he spreads his wings as he begins to glg around in a circle. From what he can see, there's no sign of Banjo within a mile radius. Well, time to find some civilization. Well, since the sun's currently not too high in ths sky, it should probably be sometime around noon, which means if he files in the direction, he's heading West. But heading South seems like a better idea right now.

_South, ten miles later_

Ten miles and still nothing. Damm, he must have been dumped somewhere remote, if there's not even a small village after flying for this long. He only saw a few black creatures flying, but they were some distance away from him so they didn't bother him. Perhaps they are native? No, wait. There's something. A smoke trail, spiralling up into the sky! He instinctively raises his guard immediately, as he hurriedly flies towards the source of the smoke. After all, smoke can only mean a few things.

A fire, power plant or in the worst case scenario?

Something or someplace is being attacked.

_Village_

His suspicions were right, but the attackers weren't exactly... human. There was an entire sea of black, decimating the village as survivors tried to flee the village. The end result? Some managed to get away, but the rest ended up with the fate of being food for the creatures. As he descends, he takes a closer look at the sea of black that's attacking the village.

They are not normal animals. He can spot some wolf-like creatures probably a pack, a horse hybrid creature with a humanoid thing fused to its back, and a swarm of big birds that resembled ravens except that they are much, much bigger. All of the creatures have a few characteristics, being mostly black, but with either some defining features and most importantly, a white mask covering each and every of their faces. What in the world are these creatures? They're definitely not native to Earth so why would there be something like this here? Unless...

He isn't on Earth anymore. Or at least, the Earth that he knew. Anyways, enough of that. Fight now, ask questions later. He's got to save the rest immediately, lest they become food for those creatures. The weaker ones, which are probably the wolf ones, can probably be taken down with the HawkGatling Best Match, but the bird and horse ones are the bigger problems, by the looks of it.

Nevermind, he'll try to perform aerial combat with the PhoenixRobo Best Match first, seeing how it had enough raw power for him not to be defeated instantly if it ever comes down to that. With that in mind, he puts the Demolition One in front of him before executing a dive, directly onto one of the big birds aimed at its neck.

To his surprise, it works wonders as the bird lets out a loud screech, upon impact. He then proceeds to push down the bird down to the ground, crushing its neck thoroughly. With a pathetic whine, the bird breathes its last. That was... surprisingly easy, considering how big the bird is. At least, he expected it to have a much better tougher neck.

**Insert Song: [Ready Go! by AXL 21]**

More screeches. He looks up, to see the wolf pack having stopped its chase on other people, while the swarm of birds are beginning to converge on his location, furious at the fact that he'd taken down one of theirs. Time for some heavy firepower. He quickly pulls out the Hazard Switch, flipping the clear cover and pressing the switch. **"Max Hazard On."**

Placing it on the Build Driver, he quickly removes the Phoenix and Robo FullBottles, taking out the Rabbit Tank FullFull Bottle. Shaking it rapidly, the blue tank appears on one side and he twists the other side, revealing the tank part as well. Splitting and folding it into half, he inserts it in. "**TANK & TANK!**" He begins to crank the Build Driver, as the horde is about to descend onto him. "**DON TEN KAN! DON TEN KAN! GATA GATA GOTTON! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! ARE YOU READY?!" **

"Build up!" Two black blocks, connected by some yellow with black stripes poles, slammed into him. A second later, it opens to reveal him, in a pitch black suit. **"****OVERFLOW!" **Several miniature tanks appear and then fly up, and he proceeds to jump up and catch them to his arms and legs respectively, before leaping even higher up for one final tank, which gave him the Tank Tank BLD shoulders and a chest armour to go along with it.

"**KŌTETSU NO BLUE WARRIOR! TANKTANK! YABĒI! TSUĒI!**" He holds the FullBottle Buster as his weapon. While he wouldn't go as far to say that the Law of Victory has been set, he should be able to deal with almost everything, except for that horse creature. "Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?" He immediately begins rapidly squeezing the trigger to mow down the wave that's coming at him. He focuses on the wolf creature pack first, since they're more numerous. Each blast for the cannon is enough to kill a few at a time and he's able to fire at a comfortable rate while making sure that they don't reach a certain distance from him. Unfortunately, they're slowly getting closer through their usage of sheer numbers. Sacrificing a few just to get ahead, huh?

To be honest, these wolfs are pretty weak. They're probably just cannon fodder or something like that at best. Time to add a little bit of spice. He pulls out four FullBottles and adds them in one by one. **"Tank! Jet! JUST MATCH DESU!" **Collapsing his legs into his turret form, he begins to continue firing, while moving around.

Then one of the birds begin a dive, followed closely by another behind. He aims at the two birds swooping down towards him and pulls the trigger once again. **"FULL FULL MATCH BREAK!" **The bird is unable to dodge in time and its head is greeted by the powerful blast. Instantly, its head is disintegrated by the blast. The blast carries on and strikes the second one, which had tried to evade, but ended up getting shot in the chest as it paused mid flight in an attempt to change directions. So that's two of the birds down. Everything's going much better than he expected, in all honesty.

He continues to fire at the wolf creatures non-stop and soon enough, their numbers begin to thin out.

Should he swap to melee combat? With the number of opponents reduced to nine, he can finally afford to fight melee, given the strong defense of the TankTank form. Plus, he's managed to thin out of a lot of the wolf creatures, the number of wolf creatures having been reduced to almost nothing and the bird creatures reduced by three. There's like 8 left, which should be manageable but does he really want to take the chance? Then there's the horse thing, which is charging at him. He quickly engages the FullBottle Buster into its Blade Mode, waiting for the right moment.

As the horse is about to bore down on him, threatening to crush him with his hooves, he takes the opportunity to slash the legs. A loud screech of pain is heard, while disorientating, does not affect him much as he quickly moves a few steps back, preparing for any possible counterattack by the creature that's attached to the back of the horse. To his surprise, however, the humanoid figure does not attack, its facial features making it appear to be in pain, even though it wasn't struck. Wait. The humanoid figure didn't move, even though he could have countered quickly. Does that mean that either the horse or the human figure can move at any one time? Well, this makes things much easier. So all he needs to do is a distraction of sorts? Or he can be an accurate shot and take down both at once.

No time to waste, the horse is recovering already. With another screech, it begins its charge towards him. He quickly engages his weapon into Cannon mode. "The law of victory has been decided!" Gotta say that first.

**"Tank! Jet! Gatling! Rocket! ULTIMATE MATCH DESU! ULTIMATE MATCH BREAK!" **He aims at the body of the horse. The shot is fired, and a powerful blast of blue, grey and white energy files towards the horse's body. The horse notices, but it's too late to evade as the blast hits, giving off cyan shockwaves. The horse is lying down on the ground, unable to move with a clear hole in its body. However, the humanoid part tries to attack him with its long limbs, only to fail due to the reasonable distance between them. This is a good opportunity, one that Sento isn't going to waste.

Engaging the FullBottle Blaster into its Blade mode, he begins to channel the power of the FullFull Bottle into the blade, before beginning his run towards the horse creature, and slashes through both the humanoid figure and the horse's head, pulling the trigger. **"FULLFULL MATCH BREAK!"** A blue slash is seen, as the creature explodes a second later, disintegrating into nothingness from the power of that slash and explosion.

With the horse creature dead, the swarm of birds begin to fly off, as if scared of him. Well, that does make his job slightly easier. "Wew. That was pretty easy." If he discounts the fact that the fight took him a while, it would be safe to say that it was nothing short of a pretty moderate workout at best. The creatures are not on the level of Lost Smash and Evolt, after all. Only the horse creature gave him a slight problem but once he figured out a weakness to exploit, that was it.

"Thank you for saving us from the Grimm!" He turns around, to see the survivors. There are roughly several dozen of them, maybe close to a hundred? Also, they're speaking English. It confirms that he's somewhere far away. "Are you from Atlas?" He mentally files that term in mind. It's probably a place or a city. But he hasn't heard of it before, so this place...it is the final nail in the coffin for his hypothesis. He isn't on his Earth anymore, or the New World that they fought so hard to make sure it happened.

"No. I'm just a passerby."

"Well, you are more reliable than the Atlas people! We called for them to evacuate us several days ago, before the Grimm Horde could come, but look what happened! They promised to be here two days ago, but there's still no sign of them! How are we supposed to live now?" The man who continues to speak is clearly frustrated. Seems like this Atlas place isn't very reliable, from what he's hearing. The man's words ring true though, as the rest of the survivors. There's absolutely no way they can live here anymore, with the current state of the village. And with the number of people they have, they're pretty much sitting ducks if no one comes to get them out of here. Then he notices something. Some of the people are different from the rest.

They have animal features. From rabbit ears to tiger tails to whisker marks, they have some sort of animal trait. What caused this? Is this some sort of genet-

Bad Sento! Now's the time not to be distracted by such things. "Anyway, may we know the name of our saviour?" He pulls out the FullFull Bottle revealing his civilian self.

"I'm Sento Kiryu." While it feels odd, it's common for foreigners to introduce their given name first, so he goes with that. He keeps the FullFull Bottle and the Build Driver in his trench coat.

"Oh, so you're Sento! Nice to meet you! I'm Axel." The man shakes his hand in quite an enthusiastic manner. His ears, then pick up something. That's the sound of an airplane? "So they're finally here!" The mood is instantly diminished and the tension becomes thick.

As the planes lands, Sento takes a look at the design. He is instantly reminded of the Osprey, which has a similar structure, although the body of this plane is smaller and there is no blade. It's apparently capable of both STOL and VTOL but it seems to rely a lot more on thrust than the Osprey. But then it would need more power than the Osprey, something that electricity might not be able to compensate for. So what is the power source?

Anyways, enough of that. The first person that steps out is a white haired woman, probably around the same age as him and frankly speaking, pretty attractive for a foreigner. She is flanked by a group of soldiers and robots, who appear to be combat ready. "Spread out and secure the area." She orders the people behind, but Axel stops them. She's most likely their commanding officer, huh?

"Don't bother. This guy already drove off all the Grimm."

"I see. Withdraw your weapons and evacuate the survivors." She quickly issues another order. Clearly, she's someone who takes no nonsense. "So, who are you? We have footage of you fighting in that suit of yours, when we were closing in."

"I'm Sento Kiryu. A passerby."

"Would you mind coming with us? I believe we should speak more of that...suit if yours." His eyes narrow at her. There's definitely a hidden motive behind those words. But he's got no choice, since there's no point in not taking such a simple shortcut to a proper place where he can find information and such.

"I'll come. If you can get me to Atlas and some basic necessities." He quickly lays down a few terms.

"Consider it done." She nods her head and begins walking back to the plane and he quickly tags along. Now... how to deal with this situation? After all, there's no doubt.

The people who are above her are interested in his Build System, and there's no way he's going to give them. The Build System is not a weapon of war and it will be a cold day in hell before he believes otherwise.

_**Translations(For what I could find at least):**_

_**Fujimi no Heki: The Immortal Weapon**_

_**Kotetsu No Blue Warrior: The Blue Warrior of Steel **_

_**YABEI! TSUEI****!: OH NO! TOO STRONG!**_

_**ULTIMATE MATCH DESU!: IT'S A ULTIMATE MATCH!(i think)**_

_**Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?: Now, shall we begin the experiment?(Sento's catchphrase whenever he's about to transform/fight)**_

**A/N: So yeah, that's the end of chapter 2. Not much to say here, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to ****leave a review if you guys think that there's room for improvement or any requests that you want! Some requests will be considered. Feel free to PM me if you want. Absurd requests are obviously not allowed and dun flame. I am only an amateur at this shit.**

**On that note, peace out people!**

**322n**


	3. Atlas & Initiation

**Disclaimer: Before you go ahead, take note. There are spoilers for Kamen Rider Build. Recommended to watch Kamen Rider Build up to Episode 48 and Kamen Rider Build: Final Stage before proceeding. Also, I don't own any of this stuff, except for the idea. **

**Responding to Reviews 101:**

**Dracus6: Err...what? ok i guess?**

**MakaiRider19: Yeah, I made that correction. My bad. **

**Gurat: It's a cliche for the first few chapters, that much I'll admit. While I could write other situations, it would probably be too unrealistic in my opinion. I'm aiming for more realistic fanfic(as realistic it's gonna get) so yeah, I apologize if it's generic for the first few chapters because first of all, I honestly don't see how else Banjo is going to get out of his situation in Chapter 1. As for Sento, it only makes sense that he'll drop somewhere else but have almost every single FullBotlle with him because of Vernage since the others probably wouldn't need their FullBottles anymore. Plus, he's the guy that's striving for a world of Love and Peace. I'm glad you like it though.**

**C0DE: Updates are going to take a while though. I'm sorry for the wait. **

**JayWydnny: A miracle match indeed. **

**Akashi1412: Yes, I get what you mean. Many choose to use OCs, but then ARs are a thing so yeah. Again, my concept comes from the fusion of worlds so yeah. I do admit, reading about random characters who get isekai'd into another world with character toy belts becoming real can be tiring at times, especially when there's so many of them.**

Sento's POV

He's got to start planning now. The other soldiers(those that are not androids at least) keep giving him odd looks, which is a given. After all, they've managed to catch a glimpse of what the Build System is capable of, what Katsuragi and he managed to create and improve. The Build System, by right, shouldn't have been used as a tool for war, but it ended up becoming one anyway. From what he can tell based on their outer appearance, the androids on the ship are clearly a sign of superior technology when it comes to artificial intelligence, as compared to Earth. The only question is, what exactly is powering them?

Judging by their design, they're pretty refined versions. But to power an A.I android, especially one that's capable of performing complex combat maneuvers and following the commands of someone by voice alone, it would require a generator that generated copious amounts of electricity. To be more precise, it would probably require an entire house's worth of electricity for several days just to power it continuously. Unless... it is being fueled by an alternative power source. That is perhaps the most likely explanation here. Also, their limbs are rather sleek and it kind of amazes him how there doesn't seem to be any sort of friction resulting in very fluid movements that's almost similar to humans when they move.

Anyways, enough of that. He's getting distracted again. He's got to formulate a few backup plans, just in case things go south. Judging by how long they've flown, they should be nearing Atlas, right? He should probably try to hook up to a satellite or something by finding some airwaves, which shouldn't be hard. But should he really do so? Or wait till he's found a quiet place in Atlas to begin his work? After all, if their level of A.I is of any indication, perhaps they might be able to also detect any sort of airwave interference when he tries to hija- link his BuildPhone to their communications system. But he still pulls it out anyway.

"Quite a strange device you have there. May I know what is it?" Sento blinks at the woman's question. They don't know of phones?

"It's a phone. Why?"

"Oh, I see. You might have some outdated technology. We currently use scrolls." She shows a device, which appears to be two white solid end grips with a diamond button years in the middle. She pushes it as a demonstration, which results in it expanding and forms some sort of translucent surface that acts like a typical touchscreen. So they've managed to figure out how to make phones more compact and collapsible. But why call them scrolls? It is certainly an odd name for a modern handheld device.

"I see." So they also have advanced technology when it comes to telecommunications devices as well. This might pose quite a problem unless he quickly gets his hand on one as well. But he's definitely not going to dispose of his BuildPhone anytime soon, considering the fact that it holds the only copy of all of Katsuragi and his research data on the Build System in this place. The data is valuable enough that it would probably cause a war just because of what it could do theoretically when you managed to recreate the Build System. After all, the Build System is nothing short of a marvel, ahead of its time by many leagues over.

And now, this Atlas probably wanted it. They have footage of him defeating those creatures that Axel had called the Grimm. Quite apt, to be honest. He won't allow the Build System to fall into their hands though, even if there are opponents that humanity has to face. After all, he's seen firsthand what happens when humanity no longer has a common goal. However, there's no doubt that he won't be able to walk away scot-free. Now...how to deal with this?

"We've arrived. Prepare to disembark." The civilians immediately begin to be ushered by soldiers out of the plane, guiding them in a certain direction. As he begins to follow them, he is stopped by the woman once more. "You'll be following me to see the General." The woman orders. So he's immediately being ushered to see the higher up now, huh? Or to put it more crudely, he's being coerced into seeing the General.

"You know, I don't exactly have a name to refer you by." He quickly solves this minor issue first. He should probably try to get a few names going, so he can at least map it out and have a rough idea of the hierarchy.

"I'm Winter Schnee, a Specialist of the Atlas Army." She coolly responds. As expected of her stoic demeanor. As for the word Specialist, it sounds like a special force position who probably reports directly to the higher-ups, or in this case, the General. "The General would like to speak about your combat abilities and the belt that you wear." Right, he still has the Build Driver strapped onto his waist. As soon as he steps out of the plane, he is greeted by a man who towers over him when it comes to height. He's cleanly shaved and his entire outfit is pretty much white with the exception of some hints of grey, a grey undershirt and a touch of red with the tie.

"General Ironwood. I have brought the subject, Sento Kiryu." Winter Schnee greets him in a formal manner with a salute. So this is the general, huh?

"At ease, Specialist Schnee." She is dismissed, leading to him to focus his attention onto Sento. His gaze is clearly hardened, but it does not scare him. After all, Gentoku once had the same gaze when they first met. In fact, he can safely say that he can draw parallels between the Gentoku of the past and this General Ironwood. Both have the same air around them, leaders who do not hesitate to sacrifice anything, even human lives to achieve their aims. Even if this person in front of him has his persona on right now, he can see through it with ease, due to his experience with Gentoku. Behind his proud self right now is clearly someone who is arrogant, with the ability to be blunt and straightforward. "So, you're the warrior who fought against the Grimm with that special armour of yours? I, General James Ironwood, on the behalf of the villages, thank you for helping them." Sento mentally sighs. He can already smell the hypocrisy as if it is a stench, radiating from Ironwood's body.

"I was helping them." Does this Ironwood really think he can butter him up with nothing but mere words? Unfortunately, it appears that he doesn't know that one man's words may not represent the hearts of many. The villagers have been saved, yes. But is it really necessary to say thank you with your title?

"I see. So, how did you end up in such a remote area? The party we sent to evacuate had to take two more days than intended to avoid the larger Nevermore swarms, and you appeared out of nowhere." Well, this is a bit tricky, isn't it?

"That village isn't the only one that got destroyed." He quickly comes up with a reply. It is technically true, as he'd been forced to fuse his world with another, destroying it in the process while most likely becoming an anomaly himself, an existence that would perhaps never find a true home. That's most likely why he's here in the first place, huh? He pushes that thought aside for now.

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be." He sharply responds. Damm, he'd actually been affected by his thoughts more than he thought. But he should probably cut straight to the point instead of playing this game of words with the General. "I know what you want, and I will say with utmost certainty that you won't be getting it. The Build System will not be a weapon of war." He makes his stand immediately.

"Straight to the point, huh? Very well. It is normal for you to not trust us. Specialist Schnee?" In a few seconds, the General seems to have made a decision.

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring him to have some identification documents done, then bring him to his allocated place in the city and leave him be for now. If he has any questions, answer them as long as it does not concern any sensitive issues. After that, you are dismissed." So he's trying a new angle, huh? Giving him time and space before talking about this topic again while playing the role of a host. While it's definitely something that he would do if he was in the General's place and not a bad option, but he will still remain steadfast in his opinion.

"Yes, sir." Well, time to see how this Atlas city looks like.

_Atlas _

"Here's your apartment." Winter guides him to a simple apartment. Throughout the walk to the apartment, he hasn't been allowed to see much, mostly because Winter clearly was eager to do something with her rapid walking pace. As Winter opens the door with another scroll device, he is unsurprised by the simplicity of the house. It houses a bed, a couch, a television, a safe, and a bathroom along with a kitchen. A rather simple apartment, not unlike a studio apartment. It will do for now, although he might need some of this place's currency and a few other important items to get going. He is handed a plain-looking scroll. How convenient. "The safe contains a scroll and a few hundred lien, which should last you for now. The code to unlock is 555. Any other questions?" One would think that they would actually bother putting in more effort for a much more secure code than just three numbers in a row. Whatever.

"Where's the library?" That's his highest priority right now, to gain more knowledge about his surroundings. While some knowledge might be censored like the history of this country, he'll still take whatever he can get for now. Plus, it's hard to conceal general history, especially about geographical locations and certain resources that he might not know about that's more commonplace in this world. Such as the power source driving those androids.

"Down the street, to the right. It's at a dead end, you can't miss it." Perfect. "Any other questions?"

"No. Thank you." Immediately, he begins to walk out of the room, eager to explore what this place has to offer.

Several hours later, a librarian was closing up the library when he found one of the private reading rooms full of complicated math formulas scribbled from the walls, to the ceiling and to even part of the floor.

_Beacon Academy, Initiation Day_

Banjo's POV

"You're just on time, Professor Ryuga." He's greeted by the ever strict professor, who looks at him with her signature glare. Clearly, she's not too pleased about him arriving at this time because all the other professors have already arrived. Seems like she's managed to whip all the other professors into place or something. He puts the Beat Closer on his back, having been given a simple sheath to store the weapon.

"My apologies. I was working out earlier and needed to take a shower afterward." He quickly explains himself. After all, he's carried over his habits during his time as a professional fighter and being in shape doesn't hurt.

"I see. Do try to be earlier next time." With that addressed, Banjo quickly takes his place besides Professor Port while Professor Goodwitch explains about the briefing. "So as you know, we'll be deploying all of you to various parts to the Emerald Forest for initiation to help keep track of the initiates. You are not allowed to help them unless they are facing a life and death situation. If they're caught in such a situation, rescue them and make sure to take down their names, because they would have failed in that case."

"Professor Port, you'll be deployed to..." He ignores this part. It isn't exactly his turn to be assigned yet. "Professor Banjo, you'll be assigned to Sector 6. The sector houses the temple where the relics will be kept this year." Sounds easy enough. "It's also the sector with one of the highest failure and death rates so please keep an eye out. All the data relating to the area, as well as admin access to the cameras of your respective sectors. " Oh. So he's been given one of the tougher regions to keep track of. He takes out his staff-issued scroll and sure enough, he's able to access what Glynda's spoken of. "Any questions?"

Sector 6 doesn't look too bad, based on the map within his scrolls. Its main features are the temple which houses the relics, surrounded by several stone bridges which link some cliffs to the temple. Sounds easy enough. But there's probably a reason why the failure rate is high. He notices a few areas with exclamation marks. He clicks on one of them and a bubble text immediately pops up. "Houses a 100-year-old Nevermore. Is smart enough to track its prey and uses its flight and the stone bridges to its advantage." And there are two more such exclamation marks within the sector.

So that was why. These Grimm are smart enough to use the terrain to their advantage. He should be able to take care of it with the Beat Closer alone, however, which is a good thing given the fact that he doesn't want to use the Build System just yet. Still, he's kept the Build Driver, Cross-Z Dragon and all of his FullBottles with him just in case. While such things like a rocket-powered locker exist which allow him to get his items quick, it's better for him to carry his entire arsenal on him, since while his base form might be enough for anything that comes his way, Cross-Z Magma's ability to fly is still something that he might need, just in case especially in an area with a canyon.

"No." He finishes his analysis of the sector. It shouldn't be too hard to keep an eye out, although he would most likely have to find a good vantage point.

_Initiation, Sector 6_

Well, no one had told him how boring this was going to be. It's been an hour since he was airdropped directly into this place and he hasn't seen any human being. While he's managed to find a decent spot, on one of the more Grimm-isolated cliffs, there hasn't been any sign of anyone. Well, then again, initiation is going to last for the next four hours and having to traverse the forest isn't exactly an easy task, especially when there are hostiles all over the place. Then he sees his first two pairs. They're four people, who appear to be laughing in delight as they spot the temple with none of the relics taken yet. Quickly they take said relics before leaving, a smart decision.

Now he's alone again. Well, those students should have some ability if they can actually get here and leave safely right?

_30 minutes Later_

So far, there hasn't been any situation where he has to rescue the initiates. So much for being the sector with the highest failure rate. It's also been two hours of him doing nothing and he needs to do something, to quell his restlessness. Then more two more people appear. It's a blonde girl and a raven-haired Faunus. They seem to be taking their time with something. They pick out their relics, then they do not head back, unlike the four from earlier. Then he hears it.

He instinctively covers his ears, preparing himself for battle before realizing something. It was just a girl that found herself in trouble. He decides to not check his scroll in the end, since it's most likely out of his sector already. Then he is greeted by one of the most bizarre sights of his life. There are two girls, the _same_ two girls that he'd met the day before, clinging onto dear life, _on the back of a Nevermore_. He blinks for a few seconds, not sure whether to believe whether the sight in front of him is real or not. Then he realizes something else.

'So this is how Sento feels when I do something dumb.' Elsewhere in an apartment in Atlas, Sento sneezes while reading a book that he procured from the library.

Then one of the girls begins to fall, screaming something that he can't make out from this distance but it's most likely something to warn the two girls at the temple. A blonde boy flying out of nowhere proceeds to slam into her, sending the two of them into a tree next. This is starting to get weird, like Gentoku wearing graphic T-shirts level of weird.

Next thing that happens, several trees from another section of the forest are felled, and another Grimm emerges. This time, it's an Ursa. Being ridden by two people, a boy, and a girl. Said Grimm proceeds to be hit with a blast of pink energy before it falls onto the ground. More trees are felled, as a girl comes bursting out of the woods once more as a scorpion-like Grimm, a Deathstalker is chasing after her. Ok, this is beginning to get weird even for his standards.

Blonde girl proceeds to explode. Two seconds later, the girl that is still hanging on the Nevermore screams something, before she begins to fall. Blonde boy manages to catch her in midair, but he ends up face-first into the earth as the girl lands on his back. Finally, the girl who was being chased by the Deathstalker ends up in front of them, as it pauses for a second, clearly contemplating whether it should chase. Then it moves forward.

Ruby Rose, one of the two that introduced herself to him, charges forward while firing a few rounds from her scythe. That's a dumb move. He begins to move his way towards the group, just in case. Ruby is then knocked back by the Grimm, and the bird from above releases sharp feathers that catch her cape as she tries to retreat and run back to the blonde girl. The white-haired girl, Weiss, uses some sort of Glyph to move forward and form a sheet of ice that catches the stinger that is about to strike Ruby. Whew, thankfully he won't have to make a move just yet. Although, the objective is right in front of them. Why not move quickly like the four boys from earlier?

Sure enough, they begin to grab the relics and run back, although they're intercepted by the Deathstalker. They sure took their own sweet time. Damm, now he's actually itching for a fight.

But still, he watches, as the eight of them get separated into two teams of four. The blonde guy clearly doesn't have much skill, as he's clearly letting the brunette girl launch him across the falling stone bridge with a grenade launcher/hammer. Seems like a weapon that Sento would make. Anyways, it's clear that blonde boy still has his mind clear, as he seems to be the one ordering the team what to do as they manage to perform well-executed maneuvers with a chemistry that's almost impossible to see in teams that have just been formed under his command. It's clear that at this moment, there's no way that this team won't be staying together, as he watches the brunette deliver the killing blow, launching into the air up high before driving her hammer into the pincer stuck on the Deathstalker's head with all her might and causing it to fall into the canyon, while landing safely with the rest of her team.

It almost reminds him of that time when Team BUILD fought Evolt, except that they'd had more experience fighting with each other as compared to the team in front of him right now.

For the other four, they're fighting an aerial opponent. The blonde girl is clearly the brute of the four, with the best hand to hand skills and strength as she manages to spread and keep open the maw of the Nevermore, firing some shots into its mouth with her gauntlets. She proceeds to leap off, landing on one of the ruins while the Nevermore crashes onto a cliff. Weiss proceeds to freeze the Nevermore's tail, making it stuck at the base of a cliff. On the pillars of the nearby ruin, the blonde girl with her raven-haired partner seems to be tying something around the pillars. Something flexible. He finally realizes what they are doing, as the duo finish tying it onto the pillars.

There's only one possible reaction to the plan. "What." That's even more insane than the time when Sento used him as bait when said genius used the Gorilla Diamond best match the first time.

Ruby proceeds to leap onto the makeshift rope thing, with Weiss following suit. The two have a brief exchange of words before Ruby is sent flying towards the cliff, managing to hook her wickedly sharp scythe onto the Nevermore's neck just as it breaks free of the ice. Ruby runs up the cliff, using it as a runway as she runs up, dragging the cliff. Maybe she has a speed semblance? No normal person, even with aura could have performed that kind of feat. Just as she reaches the top, the Grimm's head is finally lopped off. Honestly, he wasn't expecting such an insane strategy in the first place.

She stands proudly at the top of the cliff, looking down on everyone else. However, something tells him that the fight isn't over yet. Then he sees a movement from the trees. And it shocks him. It shouldn't be possible, after all.

A humanoid monster, that _should not_ exist in this world, is _charging_ right towards Ruby, her back facing it with no way of her knowing until she hears the footsteps of it charging towards her. The worst part is, it isn't any ordinary one. It's a Hard Smash, the stronger form of a Smash. The Stag Smash, to be more precise. Ruby manages to turn around and parry the blade of the Smash with her scythe.

He begins maneuvering towards Ruby, deciding to not use Cross-Z Magma. While Cross-Z Magma would allow him to get there quickly with its flying ability, he doesn't want to reveal his _kirifuda_ just yet. Plus, Ruby's already having help, in the form of Weiss who used her own Glyphs to help get up the cliff quickly. In the meantime, he tries to form multiple theories on why the Grimm would appear, with his limited knowledge.

However, the two of them cannot hope to stand against such a monster on their own.

Ruby's POV

"What is this thing?" While it's definitely a humanoid shape, it doesn't even look like a Grimm as it lacks the signature white mask that all Grimm always have. Instead, it's covered in blue and looks like something that's almost out of one of those weird science movies that she always disliked when it wasn't anything related to weapons. It's also armed with two swords that are clearly of equal quality to her baby and Weiss' weapon, Cresent Rose and Myrtenaster.

"I don't know! It's not a Grimm, by the looks of it." Weiss responds as she rotates the dust chamber within her weapon before resting at the fire dust. "Let's give it some heat!" Ruby uses her semblance to retreat back several meters away, firing several bullets while Weiss uses her Fire Dust. Then the thing _moves_. A second later, it's in front of her. She tries to batter away the next slash of that thing with her scythe, which she barely does. Then she feels something on her cheek. She touches her cheek and looks at the crimson red substance on her finger. _Blood._ D-Did that thing just cut through her aura? She's sure that she still has Aura, otherwise the feeling of Aura exhaustion would have set in by now. Then it moves away from her as Weiss uses more Dust to get the thing away from her.

"Weiss! Be careful! It can cut through your aura!" She warns Weiss, as the thing changes targets once more with its speed. Weiss, however, is unable to heed that warning in time as she is knocked back by the thing onto the ground. This isn't good! She doesn't really have any plan to deal with such an opponent. She uses her semblance once more, stealing a glance at her scroll at the same time. Not good, her Aura reserves are beginning to dip into the red. She can't reach Weiss in time. She can only watch in horror while trying to reach that thing in time, as that thing lifts up its blade, ready to stab down on a defenseless Weiss that was still struggling to get up. Then she hears something.

**"Hippare~! Hippare~! Million Hit!"** A wave of red, yellow and green energy in a curved bar-like structure is sent slamming into that thing, sending it flying away, bringing down a few trees with it. "Are you two alright?" Ruby cranks her head to see the Professor who'd stepped in to help her with the conflict against Weiss that time when she first arrived at Beacon.

"Professor Banjo!" She cries out in relief. "That thing can cut through Aura, be careful!"

Professor Banjo merely nods at her warning. He sheaths his sword, pulling out what appears to be some sort of device with a crank and places it around his waist. Immediately, a yellow strap appears and it binds itself around his waist. He takes out two more items from his pockets, a bottle and some sort of dragon toy? What is it going to do? He shakes the bottle, before twisting the cap and placing it in the dragon toy thing. **"KAKUSEI!"** The dragon thing changes its color scheme, magically turning red with the body having some blue and yellow this time. The professor proceeds to fold the tail and head upwards, before placing it onto the belt device on his waist. **"GREAT CROSS-Z DRAGON!"** What? Why does it keep announcing stuff?

He then begins to turn the crank and to her amazement, tube-like structures begin to emerge from his belt while some sort of tune plays. The tube-like structures extend to a short distance away from his body, before they form another structure and seemingly harden. Two halves of blue body armor are in front and behind him respectively, with some sort of thing that was meant to cover his shoulders beside him. How does that even work? How did a bottle, a dragon thing, and a belt with a crank manage to create armor portions that could be conveniently put onto the wearer's body? **"ARE YOU READY?!"** He shifts into a fighting stance. "Henshin!" Whatever that was, Ruby cannot help but feel that it sounds rather appropriate.

**"WAKE UP CROSS-Z!"** The two halves of the body slam into him.** "GET GREAT DRAGON! YEAH!"** The thing at the side swings to his back, folding itself onto his head and shoulders, completing what has to be the most _beautiful _armor that she has seen in her entire life. Its motif is clearly that of a dragon, that she somehow knows. Maybe it's the logo on his chest, the blue visors that appear to be wickedly sharp, the sharp white razors along his arms, or the red and yellow highlights on the upper torso. If it wasn't for the fact that they're still in a dire situation, she might have started to fangirl over how beautiful and perfect the armor looks.

Then the thing runs towards him, at a rapid speed that's almost comparable to her semblance. "Professor! Watch out!" She cries, but then he blocks the slash, with only his forearm. "Don't worry about me. This Smash should be a piece of cake. Take care of Miss Schnee first." Her jaw dropped. He just took the attack like it was nothing and can even continue to speak. Is it the power of the armor? It's not only beautiful but it's also strong?

He punches the now identified Smash away with his other arm, an explosion of blue energy rippling as the Smash flies away. Wait, it is also actually a conduit for Aura? She'd read about such things being possible, but the "Thank you, Professor Banjo!" She cries, ready to move towards the princess but not before taking a few seconds to gape at the power that Professor Banjo freely displayed with ease.

"It's fine. You were only taught how to fight Grimm anyways..." His voice trails off at the end, sounding somber, as he charges into battle with his fists only, not using his sword despite the opponent having a weapon advantage. Is he suicidal? Then she realizes something. He did introduce himself as the new Hand-to-Hand instructor. She quickly scoots to Weiss' side, who looks as if she'd been struck by a bullhead despite having been given such a seemingly light blow.

"That thing is strong and fast." Ruby cannot help but agree, as she helps Weiss to stand up. If it wasn't for the Professor's timely assistance, she would have most likely suffered the same fate as Weiss. However, it appears as if Professor Banjo is stronger. "Who's that?"

"It's Professor Banjo. You should have seen him! He pulled out this device then it strapped itself onto his waist! Heusedsomesortofbottleanddragontoythingtotransformintothatbeautifularmorandithasannouncementsandallthatstuff! Itlookssocool!" She holds a hand over her mouth, upon realizing that she had allowed herself to ramble on. Weiss can only dumbly nod, as the two of them continue to spectate the fight.

The Professor continues to punch the thing as soon as it gets up, performing a few punches in a rapid manner while shouting, not unlike one of those boxing fights that Yangalways liked to watch in her free time. Except, he was completely trashing his opponent. Finishing his barrage of blue explosive punches, he follows it up with a kick, knocking it away a few meters. He proceeds to turn the crank a few more times, the same tune playing over again.

**"READY, GO! GREAT DRAGONIC FINISH!"** He leaps up as the belt announces more stuff, higher than the towering trees somehow, before he begins to fall down, his foot aimed directly at the Smash while covered in crimson and blue energy which seemed to reshape itself into flames. It strikes home, as it directly impacts the chest of the Smash. For a second, Ruby swore that she could have seen a dragon's head on the foot, just before it connected with the Smash.

A few seconds later, it explodes, just as Professor Banjo lands behind the Smash. He pulls out the folded Dragon toy from his belt, dematerializing the suit somehow. "That was so cool!" She can't repress her excitement anymore. From that transformation to the armor design itself, to the way he fought to the finisher, it was nothing short of a rollercoaster for one Ruby Rose, who loved her weapons. And that extended to armors too. That armor was just a thing of perfection. How did it even survive past the design process anyway? She would have made sure that she ditched the armor halfway already, mostly because she wouldn't have been patient enough to see the bigger picture and the end.

"What was that thing anyway?" Weiss asks from beside her.

"A Smash. Something that shouldn't exist." Something about his tone makes her excitement dampen. It sounds as if it was a bad memory. "You all should go back for now. I'll inform Professor Goodwitch that my interference will not count this time."

"What would have happened if it counted?"

"You two should have been disqualified, by right." He responds, completely killing off her excitement from earlier. She stops bouncing on the spot. "But as I said, you were only taught to fight Grimm." Ruby sighs in relief. Then she realizes something extremely crucial that she forgot to do earlier, as she sees Professor Banjo walking away. She forgot to ask about the armor and the belt. Now she feels like curling up in a corner and cry, as Weiss is forced to drag a reluctant Ruby away.

**Translations:**

**Kakusei!: Awaken!**

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that well written. If you're wondering why there is still a Smash appearing, it's because even if the Pandora Box doesn't exist in Remnant, who's to say that those that were turned into Smash and were never exactly found weren't dragged here to Remnant? Consider them anomalies, I guess. Yeah sure, they had identities once, but those were lost when they turned into Smash and typically those identities wouldn't be returned until a Kamen Rider defeats them and takes away their essence, so they become anomalies just like Banjo and Sento. While the appearance rates won't definitely be that high, actually pretty low in fact, they still exist somewhere. **

**I'm not sure when I'm updating anything else(other stories included), because this is most likely the last chapter for the month. I have exams soon and I only got time to wrote this chapter mainly because I finished my graded submissions ahead of time. **

**Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you guys think that there's room for improvement or any requests that you want! Some requests will be considered. Feel free to PM me if you want. Absurd requests are obviously not allowed and dun flame. I am only an amateur at this shit.**

**On that note, peace out people!**

**322n**


	4. Lesson 1

Salem's POV

"Mistress. We have a report." She barely takes a glance at Hazel, who'd walked up in front of her, bowing.

"I hope the intruder has been dealt with?" Hazel nods, but she seems some sort of hesitation. "Is there something wrong?"

"When I arrived, it had already been engaged in battle with a large pack of Beowolves, it's Alpha dead and the rest of the pack scattered. I was forced to use Lightning Dust to incapacitate it, but even then it took enough electricity to burn off an average Huntsman's Aura thrice over before it stopped fighting." Thrice? That's certainly interesting. Someone who has that kind of endurance? "It also had enough strength to overpower me if I didn't have my Aura. I decided to bring it back as I thought you might be interested in it."

Salem can't help but notice how her subordinate keeps saying it as if the intruder isn't a person. This might warrant a personal visit. "Well done, Hazel."

"If I may, Mistress." As expected, Hazel wants to continue speaking.

"You may."

"It was not a human being who wandered into the Grimmlands. It is a mindless being of the sort, much like the Grimm when they are newborn. However, it's sheer power makes up for it. Appearance-wise, I believe it is best that you see it for yourself." She raises an eyebrow. This does warrant a personal visit.

"Lead the way, Hazel."

_Auditorium_

Banjo's POV

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." The four aforementioned girls walk onto the stage, with footage of their fight against the Nevermore being shown. There's no footage of the Smash fight, thankfully. Just as Ozpin promised. "From this day forth, the four of you shall be known as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." He raises an eyebrow at that decision. Ruby Rose, leader? She is only at the tender age of fifteen. That might lead to a clash of personality. He doesn't doubt Ozpin's decision in making her the team leader though. The plan that she'd come up to kill the Nevermore was quite impressive, even if it was unorthodox.

As the newly formed team steps down, Banjo begins to walk toward the stage as Ozpin continues to talk. "One last thing. I'll like to introduce the latest addition to our staff, Professor Banjo Ryuga." He walks up the stage, with his best formal smile. It isn't hard to smile like that, having been interviewed several times back when he was a professional boxer. "He is going to be our new hand-to-hand combat instructor. Now, I'll like you to say a few words, Professor Banjo." The microphone is thrust into his hands.

He prepares his best voice, before greeting the various seated students and other important people. While he kind of dislikes stuff like this, it is work culture, in a sense. Now, how to introduce himself? "Hello, my name is Professor Ryuga Banjo and I'll be your new hand-to-hand instructor. While this might be my first time teaching, I can assure you, I am more than capable of imparting techniques to defend yourselves. These techniques will only be used to defend yourselves and nothing more. For those who still aren't convinced, I used to be a professional boxer and I have lived outside the Kingdoms for quite a period of time." He can visibly see some of the bored students tense up the moment he says the fact that he has been outside the Kingdoms and lived to tell the tale. It is true, given how Japan doesn't seem to exist anywhere on Remnant. That should help establish his standing a bit. "I hope to see you all in my class."

He hands the microphone back to Ozpin, who gives him a slight nod as he walks off the stage. "Thank you, Professor Banjo. That is all. Thank you for attending the ceremony." With that, Ozpin rejoins him, as they make their way to the rest of the staff at the back of the stage.

"Well done, Professor Banjo! Just be prepared for any pesky reporters." Peter is the first to greet him. Seems like his words managed to earn him some rep amongst the staff at least. That's good.

"Reporters?" He can handle those, but he'll need a bit more context.

Glynda follows up on that. "As a Professor at the most prestigious Huntsman Academy, you'll normally be interviewed since it takes a high standard to enter Beacon Academy. They'll mostly ask some personal details, why you chose to teach and such. I wouldn't be surprised if you were contacted by a reporter by tonight at the earliest. This is mostly done to paint the person in a positive light." Fair enough. "However, we typically have a trusted reporter whom we have a direct line with. I will give you the number later and you can set up a time with her. Do try to do the interview as soon as possible to prevent other reporters from hounding you."

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch." This is... quite unexpected. Then again, he can understand the need for this.

"Professor Banjo, do you mind accompanying me to my office? I need to finalize some terms of employment, now that we've announced you." He understands what Ozpin wishes to speak of.

"Alright."

_Headmaster Office_

"Now that we're alone, do you mind explaining what that thing you fought was?" Ozpin wants answers and he clearly doesn't want to wait anymore.

"I... am not sure." He says, fully knowing that it is a Smash.

"Very well then. It seems that your memory still has a few gaps." Thankfully, he doesn't try to push it. "However, that armor of yours. Did you know that it was that strong?" He nods his head.

"To be fair, I had enough time wandering outside the Kingdoms to test out the armor. All I know is that, when I transform, I become known as Kamen Rider Cross-Z." He can see Ozpin's eyes narrow at that little tidbit.

"Alright. That is all, you may go. Inform me when you remember what that thing is called."

"Will do, Headmaster." He walks out of the office, glad that Ozpin didn't bother to press him. Why? A Smash probably has enough power to take on a true blue hunter or huntress on with their own sheer power. Something about this doesn't seem right, but the only thing that matters now is that Ozpin is off his back, probably having bought the excuse about his memory. Now, time to start preparing for his lesson.

_Room_

He begins to pour through the profiles kindly provided.

_Team RWBY:_

_Ruby Rose, 15. Weapon: Cresent Rose, a collapsible scythe and sniper rifle. Has a speed semblance, which she makes use of her speed semblance to disorientate enemies. Reliant on getting enough space to fight. Has potential, personally vouched for by Headmaster Ozpin. _

_Weiss Schnee, 17. Weapon: Myrtenaster, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier. Uses a variety of glyphs and dust in a battle to control her opponents. _

_Blake Belladonna, 17. Weapon: Gambol Shroud, a sword with three forms inclusive of a cleaver, katana and a pistol. Overall agility allows her to be a nimble fighter but costs her power in exchange. Note: She was once part of the White Fang, so Professors are advised to keep an eye on her behavior, in any case, she acts up._

_Yang Xiao Long, 17. Weapon: Ember Cecilia, Shotgun Gauntlets. Over reliant on her semblance activating to quickly end fights and can cause collateral damage due to her recklessness._

Yeah, he can see why the Headmaster wanted a hand-to-hand combat instructor in the first place. This Blake is the most well-rounded, but that's probably mostly with her weapon. What if she doesn't have her weapon? All these notes are clearly about their fighting style, but it doesn't include much about their hand to hand capabilities, with the exception of Yang Xiao Long, who uses a pair of gauntlets. But then again, it's stated that she favors power over technique. For this team, it's safe to say that they mostly lack in terms of hand to hand technology, but their potential is probably unrivalled throughout the other year 1 teams. They have someone to control the battlefield, a tank and two fast hitters who can perform hit and run strategies really well. Time to check out the other teams.

_Team JNPR_

_Jaune Arc, 17. __Weapon: Crocea Mors, a sword and shield combo that has been passed down from the Great War_. _Has forged papers. _

He stops at that note. Banjo normally doesn't swear, but what the actual fuck. Beacon accepted a student who forged their documents. Even he knew that something like that was suicidal. Back in Japan, something like that would have earned you a couple of years in prison, especially if something like that was found in stuff like university or military applications. And this Jaune Arc was applying in what was considered the equivalent of an elite army school here. And somehow managed to get in. AND whoever compiled this stack of profiles even mentioned specifically that he had forged papers. This is clearly some next level shit. Why? Just... why would they accept Jaune Arc?

_Jaune Arc, 17. Weapon: Crocea Mors, a sword and shield combo that has been passed down from the Great War. Has forged papers. Abysmal in all aspects. No semblance. **If Jaune Arc does not meet the standard personally set by Headmaster Ozpin by the next year, he will have his forgery exposed and be expelled from Beacon.**_

Now that does make a bit more sense. But still, expecting someone to hit a standard that most people have been training for a long time within a year? That's not an easy feat to accomplis. Then again, his own fighting skill had improved drastically after fighting against strong enemies consistently for the better half of a year and having to get used to the Build System. Eh, enough about Jaune Arc for now.

_Nora Valkyrie, 17. Weapon: Magnhild, a hammer and grenade launcher fusion. Specializes in wide AoE attacks with strong attack power with her semblance which boosts her strength and allows her to channel lightning. _

_Pyrrha Nikos, 17. Weapons: __Miló and Akoúo̱, a sword and shield combo with the sword being able to transform into a spear as well. Is perhaps the strongest year 1, having won the Mistral Regional Tournament four times in a row. Well rounded in all aspects, she displays fine control of her semblance, polarity with subtlety to dispatch her opponents with ease. _

_Lie Ren, 17. Weapon: Stormflower, a pair of SMGs modified to have blades. Makes use of martial arts and agility, held back by his limited stamina which is smaller than normal huntsman. _

... Lie Ren is probably the strongest hand to hand combatant amongst the first years, without a doubt. He's fought people who made use of martial arts in the ring and suffice to say, they were some of his toughest opponents to date. While Yang has raw power, this Lie Ren has no doubt the technique and enough power to back it up. Seems like he's got his work cut out from him. Still, who compiled this anyway? This must have been one hell of a document to compile. He glances at the bottom of the page.

_COMPILED BY PROFESSOR GLYNDA GOODWITCH OF BEACON ACADEMY. _

Oh. That answers his question. Yeah, she's a witch alright. Otherwise, how could one compile such a concise document that not only described the weapons, but the fighting style and even the semblance if each fighter no less? He'll have to thank her some time for compiling this, even though this is clearly only meant for standard combat classes.

_Two days later_

Ruby's POV

"Ohmygoshwe'regonnaseeProfessorBanjoagainIcan'twait!" Yeah, she can't wait. She still has a few... pressing questions about how a bottle, a toy dragon, and a weirdly shaped belt buckle can form the most beautiful suit of armor that she's seen for her entire life. Hell, it even beat out some of the games that she'd played with its modern design while staying true to the motif of a dragon.

"Slow down, Ruby. Not everyone can keep up with you." The heiress tries to slow her down in a vain attempt, as the team is walking towards Professor's Banjo class, which is now considered mandatory for Year 1 and Year 2 students to attend.

"I know that you also have questions about the armor. Much like how it can do such powerful attacks without the usage of any dust." She grins triumphantly as the heiress grows flustered at that.

"No, it's just that such advanced technology shouldn't be possible! I've seen Atlas tech before and it was nowhere as advanced as this! No suit should be able to conduct Aura to such a degree!" Ruby had to agree with that last statement. She constantly keeps herself updated on weapon trends and technology, and something like that should by right be near impossible. Encasing your weapon or fists with aura is doable, but anything more than that is foolhardy, given the rapid consumption of Aura it would take. Yet, how did Professor Banjo pull off that kick move without suffering from Aura exhaustion? That kind of move would have drained much of her reserves, especially since that technique had seemingly channeled so much Aura to the point that his foot was literally covered with a visible blue Aura and considering the fact that he'd pulled off several Aura boosted punches as well.

"Well, there's no point in talking about that now. You two would most likely be able to only ask after class ends since his class happens to be the last class of the day." Ruby can't help but deflate at Blake's words. Spoilsport. But still, learning hand-to-hand? What the hell would she even need to learn it for? All she needs is her baby, Crescent Rose and nothing more.

"For the record, I still don't believe you, Ruby." Yang replies with a teasing smile. She'd told them about the encounter and even spoke about what he used to transform, but even Weiss, her best partner didn't defend her! She'll show them!

As they step into the same hall that they use for combat classes, they're greeted by the sight of Professor Banjo wearing a pair of spectacles? Yang lets out a low whistle that isn't heard by Professor Banjo thankfully. "Gotta admit, that look suits him."

Banjo's POV

"Alright, settle down, class!" He gets the class in order with his voice alone as they all find seats quickly at his voice. He didn't bother bringing his weapon today, leaving it in the teacher's provided locker especially since it's supposed to be a hand to hand fighting class, of all things. "For those of you who didn't remember, my name is Ryuga Banjo, and I'll be your Professor for this hand to hand combat class." For some reason, the family name is at the back when it comes to Western cultures like Vale's unlike Japan's. Whatever, he'll go along with it for now.

"There are a few rules. First of all, no weapons. This is a hand to hand combat class. Anything else goes, but no weapons will be allowed. Secondly, no discrimination." He decided to implement the second rule as well, since he's heard of the discrimination that Fanus suffer from and he wants to be as impartial as possible. Honestly, just because they have an extra feature or two doesn't mean they should be discriminated against. The mention of the second rule gets the entire lecture hall bursting with various conversations taking place everywhere. Yeah, he should have kept the Beat Closer with him. "SETTLE DOWN, EVERYONE!" He puts his loudest voice into that, which manages to surpass the combined noise made by the year 1 teams. Wait, some of the year 2 teams are here too. Right...

Immediately, silence reigns over the hall with tension so thick that Banjo was sure that he could use the Beat Closer to cut it. "Any questions?" He asks in a softer voice, but everyone still can hear his words. Immediately, one raises up his hand. "Alright, stand up and introduce yourself, before you ask your question."

"Cardin Winchester, Team CDRL. Why should we have to cater to those stupid animals, they're ju-" Immediately, Banjo shoots a glare at the team captain of CDRL. So he's also a racist. He keeps a note to watch the other team.

"I think you're mistaking something here, Mr Winchester. I am not catering to the Fanus, I am merely placing them as equals. Nothing more, nothing less. And just for that comment, detention on Friday night." Yeah, first day teaching and he already issued detention to someone. Way to go, Banjo. But still, this Cardin kind of deserves it. And while he's not really into making judgments immediately, Cardin looks like someone with all bark and no bite. Cardin slinks back down, clearly pissed off but there's nothing he can do unless he wants to fight a losing battle. He turns his attention back to the rest of the class. "Alright, any other questions?"

"Ruby Rose, Team RWBY. Why do we have to take this class?" This time, it's one of the girls that he saved during initiation. Well, at least someone has the sense to ask the correct question this time. And she didn't ask about the Cross-Z armor.

"That'll be the point of my lesson today. First of all, let me ask all of you. How many of you are proficient in hand to hand combat?" Several raise up their hands. Alright, lesson going well so far. Time to up the ante a bit. "Alright, let me correct my question. How many of you can fight without the aid of your weapon to hold off Grimm?" A couple of hands go down. Clearly, some rely on their weapons to dish out damage. A pity they don't learn or apply the criminally under-utilized technique that is Aura control. Channeling Aura to various parts of the body was quite instinctual for him and it provides a burst of power that many underestimate. Still not enough, huh? Time to play a card.

"Why are you asking this, Professor Banjo?" Someone asked, which he smiles at, ready to expose the harsh truth.

"Out of this class, the number whom I believe to be able to hold their own against Grimm in hand to hand combat should be no more than ten, according to your records. Unless you have hidden that skill, then you can feel free to prove me mistaken." There are a few mumblings as people try to deny what he says. There is currently at least a quarter of the class who have their hands raised, which is more than 30 or so. "Alright, put your hands down for now. I'll be putting each team through a simulation to gauge your fighting skills, but that'll be saved for the next few lessons. Right now, I'll be showing you a clip of me fighting."

He taps the screen of his scroll, which is connected to the projector. The footage of him fighting against a small pack of Beowolves, followed by two Ursa play. While he did want to use the footage of him appearing in the Emerald Forest the first time, it was probably better to just go in and fight a couple of Grimm himself especially since Grimm is still in abundance. It was merely child's play to find some Ursae and a pack of Beowolves to fight against.

_He went in, on the offensive first, not using his bottles this time. It'll defeat the purpose, considering his objective this time. He infuses a fist with his Aura, punching the Beowolf which had been too slow to avoid the powerful right hook. Mask shattered, he moves to the side to dodge the swipe coming out from two Beowolves, while performing an uppercut towards the jaw and mask of the third Beowolf which had attempted a sneak attack from behind him but failed. That Beowolf is knocked away, writhing in pain before it begins to dissolve. The others growl at him, now circling him as they now begin to take him seriously. Then they pounce upon him, together at once with each Beowolf aiming for a different vital spot. _

_Huh, he didn't expect such a level of intelligence. But it doesn't matter. He charges forth, aiming his fist at the alpha's mask, which manages to redirect itself at the last moment. Banjo proceeds to sweep his leg on the ground, just as the Beowolves land and try to retreat a short distance to recover, but fails. The kick strikes two of the five targets, as they are flung away by the sheer force of his leg. He proceeds to focus on the other three and the alpha, taking on the small fry first as they try to leap onto him again. This time, he performs a powerful left hook, striking one of the Beowolves as the sheer power behind that punch causes it to hit the Beowolf next to it and they are both sent flying, while he raises an arm to guard against the last Beowolf, tanking the bite. The alpha sees it as an opportunity to strike, but so does he. _

_He quickly gets that Beowolf away from his arm, flinging him away before focusing on the alpha. They both know. This will be the last clash to decide the fight. He begins with an uppercut as the Beowolf charges in. The alpha, a victim to its own momentum, is unable to dodge that blow and is flung into the air. He performs a Straight, hitting the Beowolf backward to a tree as he runs forward to catch up to it, finally stomping on the head. A bit of a weird way to kill, but it doesn't matter. The rest of the beowolves, seeing the defeat of the alpha, let out hoarse whines and run away. _

"Alright. You've seen me fight. The Grimm are savage predators. They are ruled by their own instincts. They will not give you time to rest. They will not give you a moment's respite. Let me ask you all once again, how many of you think you are capable of fighting against Grimm barehanded?" The number of hands raised up this time is about as he expected, ten or less. He notes the ones that he'd expected. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna, a bit of a surprise but he kind of expected it. Maybe her time in the White Fang gave her a bit of training in hand to hand combat? And surprisingly, Cardin Winchester, the student whom he'd just assigned detention. He isn't one of the few that he expected.

And there is one more unique case. He looks in the direction of a Year 2 team, Team CFVY. One of the two whom he expected to raise up her hand did not raise up while the girl beside her is raising up her hand and seemingly trying to get the rabbit Fanus to raise up her hand. The rabbit Fanus should be Velvet Scarlatina, if he isn't wrong. "Alright, the few of you who've raised up your hands, you'll be the first few people to go into the combat simulator next week. Now, I want you to analyze this fight. Say whatever you want to say."

"..." There isn't a proper reply. Looks like none of them are used to analyzing battles.

"You set the tempo of the battle by attacking them first before baiting them in. You knew which hits to avoid and which hit to take so as to maximize your efficiency." Ok, he spoke too soon. But then again, the speaker was none other than Pyrrha Nikos, someone who fought in tournaments and was a celebrity in her own right. No doubt she'd been asked to analyze her own fighting capabilities since she fought professionally. He's been analyzing his own as well after each fight, to learn what he does well and what he can improve on back when he was still professionally fighting. When it comes to combat knowledge, not even the likes of Sento and Utsumi can beat him.

"Well said, Miss Nikos. Anybody else?"

"You abused the number of opponents against them." Another point.

"What's the point of this anyway? You just bulldozed through them with raw power anyway." Cardin Winchester snorts at that.

"I'm afraid that the comment earns you no points, Mr Winchester." He plainly states before turning back to the rest of the class. "Anyone el-" The bell rings. So time's up, huh?

"Alright, your homework will be to analyze the recording. State what has been well done and what can be further improved. Class dismissed. Mr Winchester, please do not forget your detention on Friday night." Immediately, the class stands up, moving away, ready to escape from his class. Is his class really that bad? Then he sees the entirety of RWBY approaching him, instead of leaving the class.

"Professor Banjo!" Ruby calls out, closing the distance between them in a single moment. Right, speed semblance. If it wasn't for the fact that she had a speed semblance, Banjo might have truly believed that she somehow managed to get the ability of the Rabbit Fullbottle.

"Hello, Miss Rose. What is it?"

"How do a belt buckle, a toy dragon, and a bottle enable to you wear a suit of armor? How does it even attach to your body?" That... is honestly not what he expected to hear. Her teammates also stare at her with a weird gaze, clearly questioning the sanity of their leader, even if that's the truth.

"You might want to rephrase that question of yours."

"Alright. How did you transform into... what did your belt call it? Great Cross-Z Dragon?" Ah, that sounds a lot better. Well, Yang looks slightly offended. Might be because her name has Dragon included in it, but so does he. Should he entertain her? Meh, might as well.

"I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, alright?" He grins, an idea forming in his head.

"Of course!" She jumps excitedly, ready to hear his secrets.

"I used a toy dragon," he brings out the Cross-Z Dragon, which flies around them. "A bottle," He holds up the Dragon EvolBottle that he used to transform. "And a belt buckle." He pulls out the Build Driver with his other hand. "To transform." He finishes his sentence.

"..." Silence reigns over once again, with all four team members of RWBY deadpanning at him.

"See! I told you guys but you wouldn't listen!" Ruby is the first to react, yelling triumphantly at the blonde.

"Yeah... I can see that."

"How does it work, Professor Banjo?" Weiss is the next to ask.

"I put the bottle into the Dragon, then I put the Dragon onto my belt, then I transform." He responds simply. Weiss pouts at that explanation. What? He's just talking about how he transforms.

"Pardon me, Professor Banjo. What I meant was, what kind of technology is it powered by? Does it have a container of dust that needs to be regularly refilled or something?" Weiss asks another question, which he gladly asks.

"I'm not sure about the technology, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't require any dust." If he isn't wrong, the round thingy on the belt acts as a generator that generates energy when he turns the crank. The energy is then used to help pump out the essence from the FullBottle/EvolBottle that forms his suit. Probably, something along those lines from the little bit that he can remember from Sento's lecture on the Build System.

"Impossible."

"Well, clearly it isn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have the ability to transform, wouldn't I?" Weiss has no rebuke to that.

"Transform? So what do you exactly become when you transform?" Surprisingly, Blake is the one to notice that detail.

Transform, though. "In that suit, I'm known as Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Now, I want you all to make sure that none of you reveal this to anyone else. Am I clear about that?" Several reasons why. One of them being Ozpin's reaction to that term. The Headmaster had cut short their little meeting the moment he'd mentioned "Kamen Rider".

"Why?" Ruby looks disappointed. Huh, she is still pretty innocent when it comes to the politics in a government. Another reason being, he'd been exposed to it through Gentoku, dragged into it and what did he end up doing? Fighting a fucking war.

The Build System is a powerful tool, that much he knows. Powerful enough to defeat a battalion's worth of forces. Powerful enough that three pseudo countries could wage war with each other. Powerful enough to defeat an invader who predates on planets to devour like it's a normal day, with said invader having a supposedly superior version of the Build System. All they'll need is someone who can withstand some Nebula Gas and have enough passion to believe in what they're fighting for and bam, a freakishly strong warrior whom the government can manipulate. Something that he doesn't want. "It's strong. Ruby and Weiss have seen what it can do. If this kind of technology falls into the wrong hands, it could spark a war."

"But why?"

"Wars are fought for two things. Survival and advantage." He's heard enough of how humans are greedy beings and it applies in this case. Didn't the people who were exposed by the Pandora's Box radiance choose to wage war against others(or at least try to push, in Gentoku's case) to unite the fragmented country? They did push it as their own official motive, but it was clear that they were never satisfied with their own tiny plot of land that they were forced to rule due to the Skywall. The Build System and Kaiser System played a huge part in both fighting against Hokuto and Seito. It was due to the Build System that the Hokuto war was settled, after all, through a proxy fight between Kazumi and Sento at that time.

He might be an idiot at times, but he knows enough about such things. "Oh..."

"Better you learn about how grim the world is now, rather than you go outside and die due to lack of experience." He says with finality, before keeping the various items he took out and his scroll. "I'll see you all next week." The conversation has taken for a much darker turn, and he'll rather end it here than continue on.

None of them respond as he walks past them. Suddenly, the bright sun that is beginning to set outside doesn't seem as bright anymore.

**A/N: Chapter 4, done. Yeah, I kind of skipped a bit on the Ozpin/Banjo meeting. A bit of build up for the plot so yeah. Sorry for not updating anything for the last couple month or so, been busy with life again. I'll see when I update stuff again.**

**Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you guys think that there's room for improvement or any requests that you want! Some requests will be considered. Feel free to PM me if you want. Absurd requests are obviously not allowed and dun flame. I am only an amateur at this shit.**

**On that note, peace out people!**

**322n**

**Also a sid enote, Happy Chinese New Year to yall(for those who celebrate it.) Gong Xi Fa Cai, or as my mum says, Gong Hei Fat Choi! Hope you guys do have a great CNY and let those angpaos roll in kek**


End file.
